


Santo Antônio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woolsey não vai tolerar demissões, todos os brasileiros têm sobrenomes enganosos, Rodney confunde Brasil com Portugal e entra em pânico por causa de casamento, e John não quer ter essa conversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santo Antônio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saint Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193183) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Continuação de [Na falta de um encontro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6016237), que deveria ter sido postada ontem, mas não foi, então vamos fingir que aqui ainda é dia dos namorados por mais um pouquinho.

Rodney estava com um humor terrível, e ser chamado para o escritório de Woolsey só piorou as coisas. Ele era um cientista muito sério que tinha coisas importantes para fazer, e não podia desperdiçar seu tempo com Woolsey. Do mesmo modo que não podia desperdiçar seu tempo com essa comemoração brasileira ridícula, e foi por isso que resolveu o problema demitindo todos os brasileiros membros da expedição pela segunda vez. Ele imaginava que Woolsey iria reverter essa decisão, mas esperava que por ter demitido eles tarde da noite no dia 11 de junho eles ficariam demitidos por tempo o bastante para a comemoração ser cancelada. Agora, enquanto entrava no escritório de Woolsey para encontrar ele mesmo, junto com três pessoas muito irritadas cujos nomes Rodney nunca se importou em aprender, e John, a última pessoa que queria ver naquele dia.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Rodney perguntou para John, porque ele não deveria estar ali, não tinha motivo nenhum para ele estar ali.

John ergueu uma sobrancelha e se inclinou na cadeira. “Fui chamado porque alguém decidiu tentar eliminar um país da expedição, _de novo_.”

“Como você sabe que não tive motivos legítimos para demitir eles?” ele perguntou para John, ignorando Woolsey que estava tentando chamar sua atenção.

“Você pelo menos sabe os nomes deles?”

“Oh, isso é um golpe baixo e você sabe. Não sei o nome de ninguém!”

“No que eles trabalham então.”

Rodney franziu o cenho, tinha quase certeza de que sabia a resposta disso. “As mulheres nem são cientistas, são parte de um daqueles departamentos inúteis que fico insistindo que deveriam ser eliminados, e o cara enganosamente japonês é um químico.”

Os três cientistas falaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

“Bem, também sou japonês. Só que escolho alternar a bandeira que eu uso.”

“Paleontologia não é inútil! Nós acabamos de fazer uma descoberta que pode ajudar a explicar evolução convergente em galáxias diferentes.”

“Você sabe que eu salvei seu time de ser executado duas vezes e anulei cerca de dez dos seus casamentos acidentais com nativos e membros do seu time, isso dificilmente é inútil. Na verdade, o departamento jurídico deveria ser expandido.”

Rodney lembrou de repente que ele e John não estavam sozinho. “Certo. Todos vocês levantaram pontos excelentes então estou revertendo minha decisão, todos vocês voltam a trabalhar a partir de amanhã. Agora se é só isso tenho que voltar a trabalhar.”

Rodney quase saiu correndo antes que alguém tivesse a chance de questionar seus motivos. Infelizmente para ele, não rápido o bastante que John não o alcançasse.

“Ei, Rodney, o que está acontecendo?”

“O que você quer dizer com o que está acontecendo? Nada está ‘acontecendo’,” ele disse fazendo aspas no ar sem parar ou olhar para John.

“É, tá certo.” John o agarrou pelo cotovelo e o arrastou para um escritório próximo. “Você pode me explicar porque está tão ansioso para cancelar o Dia dos Namorados número três que você demitiu Schäfer, Rossi, e Ishida?”

“Por que todos eles têm nomes tão enganosos?”

“Rodney…”

“Sério, como é que vou saber de onde eles são?”

John cutucou a bandeira no seu braço, lembrando Rodney do quão absurdo soava. “Agora, podemos conversar de verdade?”

Rodney sabia que estava ferrado se John queria conversar. “Não quero que esse Dia dos Namorados aconteça.”

John revirou os olhos. “Sim, isso é óbvio. Qual é o problema desse? Você pareceu gostar do último, e nós nos divertimos bastante com o primeiro.”

Rodney corou de leve lembrando o que ‘nos divertimos bastante’ significava. Verdade, o Dia dos Namorados número um provavelmente foi o melhor que já teve, e o número dois envolvia chocolate, o que também era legal. Contudo, o número três era completamente diferente.

“Ouvi uma das brasileiras falando sobre a comemoração, e acho que temos um mal entendido.”

“Eles têm nomes, sabe? Acabei de te contar. E qual é o mal entendido?”

“Certo, certo. Qual é a advogada?”

“Schäfer.”

“Sério? Ela não parece nem um pouco alemã.”

“Rodney, qual é o mal entendido.”

Rodney não queria ter essa conversa, era isso que tinha o levado a tentar demitir as pessoas. “Aparentemente, amanhã é dia de Santo Antônio, e é por isso que escolheram essa data.”

“Então você não gosta porque é uma comemoração religiosa? Tenho algumas notícias para você sobre o Dia de São Valentim.”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, o problema é do que ele é santo. Ele é o santo do casamento! Ela estava falando sobre esse ritual ridículo que eles têm onde pegam um estátua dele e o colocam de cabeça para baixo na água para se casar?”

“Espera, você está dizendo que esse dia é para pessoas que estão namorando se casarem?”

Se qualquer um dos dois soubesse qualquer coisa sobre o Brasil, saberiam que Rodney interpretou muito mal o que Schäfer disse, e que apesar de o santo realmente ser associado com casamentos e o ritual estar certo, 12 de junho não era muito diferente de 14 de fevereiro. Na verdade, se Rodney não tivesse entrado em pânico quando ouviu a palavra ‘casamento’, podia ter notado que Schäfer estava flertando com Moreira, uma física portuguesa, e que de algum modo essa conversa se tornou sobre suas diferenças culturais. Caso isso tivesse acontecido, ele teria percebido que o festival do casamento era em 13 de junho e que ele estava demitindo as pessoas do país errado.

“Exatamente! Então você sabe porque eu tive que sabotar isso, era só outra chance para que eu estragasse tudo.”

John esfregou os olhos, essa não era a conversa que esperava ter quando Woolsey o chamou. “Nós não vamos nos casar,” ele disse, porque sentia que isso deveria ficar claro. Especialmente porque tinham se casado algumas vezes, mas aquelas vezes não contavam. Não era como se ele não a.... gostasse de Rodney, ele gostava, mas ele nem se via como o tipo que se casava da primeira vez, e aquela acabou em desastre.

“Oh, eu sei isso. Quer dizer, além do fato de que eles iam te mandar de volta para a Terra para a corte marcial, apesar de que você sabe que isso deve mudar logo, e de que isso não é nem reconhecido legalmente na maior parte dos lugares, apesar de que isso também está mudando, tem o fato de que casamentos são horríveis e fazem as pessoas se odiarem. Além disso, não faz nem quatro meses, quem iria se casar depois de tão pouco tempo?” Rodney sabia que estava divagando, mas não tinha esperado que John entendesse as coisas assim e agora ele temia ter conseguido arruinar tudo.

John gostaria de apontar que já eram próximos há bem mais tempo do que esses quatro meses, apesar de que não tinha bem certeza de que tempo passado namorando outra pessoa deveria contar, e que essa era uma visão muito cínica do casamento, mas nenhuma dessas duas coisas ajudaria seu argumento, então não fez isso. “Certo. Então podemos concordar em ignorar toda essa questão de casamento e fingir que essa é uma repetição do Dia dos Namorados? Sabe, agora que tenho uma cama bem grande que você gosta e tudo mais.”

O que Rodney não estava contando e que foi sua salvação era que John era ainda pior nesse tipo de coisa que ele, e estava feliz por oferecer uma saída para os dois. “Depende, isso vai te fazer usar jeans skinny de novo?”


End file.
